Muliverse drabbles
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: All drabble requests and extracts of RPs (mine) concerning Byakuran will be published here. Will contain many pairings, with the most popular ones likely being 10051, 10069 and 10027. Genres and Rating varies, so for safety reasons, rated Mature. Each chapter is independent of each other.
1. NSFW 10051 (01)

**Synopsis  
**_**Drabble Requester:** _Saunatontuu (Aija), known as IrieShoichi51 on tumblr  
_**Pairing/characters:**_10051  
**Warning:** NSFW  
**Disclaimer:** Byakuran and Shoichi belongs to Amano_. _Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051!  
.

* * *

Byakuran's eyes were half-lidded as he lazily nested his arousal deep into Shoichi. So warm. So tight. He could feel the auburn's inside quiver in response to the invasion, as well as his wobbly, trembling legs laboring to not to buckle as tense hands are pressed against the glass of the subway, utilizing it to support himself and Byakuran. Pale hands took advantage to hold the trembling hip steady, pressing hipbones against hipbones as he rested his chest upon the others' back.

The albino smiled wickedly as he felt blood trickle down his sack in a tiny stream, slowly dripping below, staining red his white underwear that pooled around his ankles atop the dropped jeans, where Shoichi's own lower clothes resides as well.

This was… perfection, in Byakuran's opinion. To express to Shou-chan all of his repressed desires, lust and want of ownership with a single, swift penetration, whilst making a territorial statement to these that witnessed the deflowering.

The eyes that were upon them sent a tingling sensation up and down his phallic need. He gazed sideways with a menacing expression to the few onlookers that were with them in the rear of the subway. Hardened criminals that had gotten out of jail, they all knew, knew by the look on the albino's face that he is the devil. They did not dare infer, although for more than one reason- not that Byakuran minded really. If their attentions wasn't attracted by their prior actions, his beloved friend's scream of pain as the deed was committed did the job.

Shou-chan is his. Not Vongola's. Not Milleflore's. Only his. And he made it clear to everyone involved. And by taking the other's purity away, by devouring it, he had branded Shou-chan as his propriety. Even if this Shou-chan strays, a part of his- his virginity - was been claimed by Byakuran, and nothing will change it.

Byakuran could hear suffering intakes of breaths and the beginnings of protests bubbling from his precious plaything, and that made him turn his head away from the onlookers, ignoring them in favor of Shou-chan. In the corner of his eyes he sees an open water bottle, its drugged contents leaking into the dirty tilted ground of the subway, dropped by Shoichi when Byakuran had roughly put him in this position.

Shoichi's eyes are fully shut, out of pure shame and embarrassment even in the thick, arousing haze he was inside, since he could feel more than one pair of eyes burning holes into him. He labored to find his voice, to plead, to beg, but Byakuran cut him off with an harsh, sudden stroke. His breath hitched, pleasure melting all his brain's attempts at logical decisions as the arouse sliced through the pain. They swirled and swirled together inside his system, until pleasure and pain are but one, concentrated inside the hips and spreading to the weeping erection that is red from the prolonged stroking.

His inside took in the intense warmth of the well-empowered intruder inside him, burning him from the inside as his own blood slowly lubricated him. This addictive pleasuring pain, this intense warmth… he wanted more.

In his drugged haze, he wanted more, and Byakuran knew it.

« A-a-ah…»

He was oh so close, oh so close, he nearly screamed when Byakuran suddenly grinded harshly against him, hipbones pressing into hipbones. The sudden thrust ripped an long guttural moan from Shoichi as pleasure and pain short-circuited his brain. He would have collapsed if it wasn't for Byakuran's arm that ensnared him by his chest without him noticing. He no longer cares that they are being watched; this pleasure was the foremost thing on his mind now.

A new harsh thrust made him open his mouth even wider, a lewd pained moan rattling his throat, but it never left Shoichi's mouth. It was silenced by three spidery, sperm-covered fingers that slid easily into the opened mouth, fingertips twitching at the depths of his throat. It elicited a low whimper as fresh air enveloped his throbbing need, his chin held captive by the thumb and the pinkie that did not invade his mouth.

« Be quiet, Shou-chan, » Byakuran's sinful voice purred into his ear, hot breath fanning it as he thrust roughly into the other, «Your voice is for me, and only me. »

The only reply he got was a low, muffled whimper and soft suckling noises, which he rewarded with an sensual but sharp roll of hips and a devious lick to the earlobe, muffling, pained moans of pure pleasure.

Yes, this is the perfection Byakuran wanted to have for the deflowering of his beloved.

* * *

_._

_Author: Like? Review! Yes, the first chapter starts off with pure NSFW. Sue me._


	2. RP extract, centerfic (01)

**Synopsis**_**  
**_**RP extract from:** A minor RP between myself and HarmonizingSky on tumblr.  
**Characters involved:** Byakuran, a little bit of Shoichi  
**Disclaimer:** Byakuran and Shoichi belongs to Amano. Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051!

.

* * *

It's pleasant and abhorrent how one could fall so easily in a routine, and yet be yanked out of it as easily simply by offsetting one little thing. Something is wrong with this world, indeed, Byakuran muses. Something… vile that only he was able to notice. It's not entirely a waste of atoms, of course. Some things almost made it worth. Shou-chan, for starters. But why allow the world to remain as it is, when he could simply create a new one, make a new one, and simply take what he likes from this rotten world to transfer it to the pristine one, molded by his hand?

And yet, this is, once again, a new stage. A new game. One new reality. Infinite possibilities, paths and outcomings. And infinite 1-ups to redo it all again, exploring every path possible… and creating new ones. How omnipresent, indeed. Yet, many were the ones that dares to stand against him. Silly playthings, they are, but they proved to be quite entertaining. More blood. More tears. More ways to torture and kill.

Let's see the rally, now, shall we?

Byakuran:   
Opponent: **1** (_It was the Vongola_)  
Ties: **?**

World created: **0**

But now he knows. It took countless amounts of replays, but finally he now knows the secret.

And everything is unfolding as he had planned it to be. And so with an clear, soulless conscience, Byakuran had donned his elegant jacket, the one he often wore to theses grand battles that he had in this version and in countless other parallel worlds, inducing the single one he lost to, and took a scroll alone, away from his responsibilities, away from his fake and real guardians. Away from it all for a moment.

Even someone as sadistic as him indulged in fashion and quiet scrolls by all his oneself in this magnificent… but this forest is too colorful. He wishes he could bleach it all. Taint it all with whiteness. Dull. Dull. Dull. If something does not happen, Byakuran will make it happen. Which familiga should he target next? Oh, not the Vongola. He still needs them, fortunately for them…

* * *

_.  
Author: Why yes, it is my post. Sometimes I write such epic posts that I had to publish them here! X3 Besides, lookie, a vague 10051 reference! XP_


	3. Drabble (01)

**Synopsis  
The story behind the drabble: **So you think you are safe from me because I exhausted my muse? Saunatontuu (Aija) seems to think so. Well, THINK AGAIN.  
**Pairings/characters involved:** 10051  
_**Disclaimer:** Byakuran and Shoichi belongs to Amano. _Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051!

* * *

Shou-chan didn't make it.

Byakuran could only stare dully at the gravestone in the Naminoni graveyard, standing in front of the freshly upturned soil where his former friend was laid to rest, arms slack. A hand was holding a bouquet of white orchids.

Just like how Shoichi held out a dying hope for the past Vongola to defeat him, Byakuran had held out a dying hope in their friendship.

"We both lost, didn't we, Shou-chan~?"

* * *

_Author: This one is more poignant if you know what a white orchid signifies~ Like? Review!  
_


End file.
